create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/How Ginger and Leo Met (Story)
Chapter 1:Love at First Sight Ginger was sitting against a tree, carving herself a bow and some arrows. She put down her half-made wooden bow and her pocket knife. She sighed and petted her kitten Lollipop. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. ' '"Ugh, no messages," Ginger whined. "I wonder if Esther's okay. What do you think, Lollipop?" Lollipop meowed as if saying, "Don't know," Ginger sighed once more. ' '"Well, let's get some shut eye," Ginger layed down and fell asleep. ~Next Morning~ Ginger awoke and sucked on some old, hard candy from Canada. Ginger got up and started to walk. Lollipop followed. Ginger was staring at the grass while walking. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Ginger was on the ground. "Need help?" Asked the creature. "W-who are you?" Ginger asked sheepishly, blushing. "I'm Leonardo. But my bros call me Leo for short," The mutant turtle said looking down at her. He grabbed her hand and stared at her for a moment. Both, Leo and Ginger's heart started beating hard and fast. Then Leo broke the silence and asked, "Wanna come back to the farmhouse with me?" ' '"Uh, um....." Ginger blushed. "Is that a yes?" Leo asked, blushhing as well. Ginger nodded. Then Ginger asked, "Can I go grab my stuff first?" "Sure, let me come help you," Leo limped over to where her stuff was. He had his crutch at that time. They picked up her stuff and went back to the farmhouse holding hands. Once they got there, Mikey was in the front yard. Mikey asked, "Who's she?" ' '"Ginger, this is Michelangelo, we call him Mikey though. Mikey, this is Ginger," Leo said. "Hm, I don't trust her," Mikey said, tapping his foot. Leo pushed Mikey then Ginger and Leo went inside. In Ginger's mind she was thinking, I love Leo, but how do I tell him I love him?! To be continued...... Chapter 2:Getting to Know Each Other Ginger and Leo walked inside into the kitchen. A turtle in a red mask turned around, dropped some pans, and gazed at Ginger, jaw opened wide. Finally, he reacted, "Who is she?!" "This is Ginger, Raph. Ginger, this is Raph," Leo jumped in front of Ginger. Ginger waved shyly and walked up the stairs with Leo holding hands again. Raph peaked up the stairs. A smirk caught his face. "Oh, Donnie! Come here!!!" Raph exclaimed, joyfully. Donnie slid into the room. "What's up?" Donnie asked. "Leo found a new girlfriend!" Raph jumped. "You know what that means?" Donnie smiled. 02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC)02:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Ginger, this is the room you'll be staying in." Leo opened the door. "Wow! This is nice!" Ginger stood in awe, then she ran and hugged Leo. "Oh, um.... Sorry." Ginger sighed brushing her vest off. ' '"It's fine...." Leo blushed. ''' 'SHE HUGGED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ''Leo's head felt like it was gonna burst. Leo heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Casey, April, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph.' "Leo and Ginger," Donnie started, "Sitting in a tree," Mikey laughed, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" the rest finished. Leo and Ginger blushed super hard, "Look! Their faces are redder than April's hair!" Mikey laughed some more. TBC Category:Blog posts